


The Monstors Aren't Just in the Stories Kids

by 13SapphireStars13



Category: Minority Report (TV 2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 17:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4885060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13SapphireStars13/pseuds/13SapphireStars13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is probably so bad, but I wrote it in like 5 minutes sooooo. Hopefully this isn't too OOC.</p></blockquote>





	The Monstors Aren't Just in the Stories Kids

Dash was always the more gullible of the twins.

He’d believe Arthur when he said that there were monsters under their beds.

He’d believe the stories that Agatha told them before bed. Stories about dragons, princesses, fairies, trolls, and horribly, grotesque monsters. Where there was a hero and a villain. Where the good lived and the bad were sent away.

Arthur remembers Dash questioning why they never saw any monsters like from the stories in their visions. Agatha would just shake her head whenever Dash asked this. She didn’t want to answer because she didn’t know how to answer Dash. They'd lived a sheltered life, and they'd never truly seen the real world.

Dash would sometimes ask the Scientists. They'd never answer. It wasn’t like the scientists cared enough for the weaker precog to answer any questions from him.

Arthur hated it when Dash stopped asking about monsters. He hated it when Dash stopped asking Agatha to tell them stories. He hated that the real live, human monsters that the three of them were forced to see had done this to his sweet, innocent, gullible brother.

He especially hated the fact that these monsters lived in the same world as Dash, and that they might hurt him one day. So, he swore that he’d do anything to protect his little brother.

He’d never let anyone hurt him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably so bad, but I wrote it in like 5 minutes sooooo. Hopefully this isn't too OOC.


End file.
